


Three Weddings

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Jenga, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, Silly, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: "Far as I can tell," Grizzop says, counting off on his fingers. "the only good reasons to get married are: nice rings, tax benefits, rubbing it in people's faces when your spouse does something cool, and canapés.""Thosearegood things," Sasha muses.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu, LOLOMG - Relationship
Comments: 62
Kudos: 100





	Three Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> me: "I really like that rqg is all about that good friendship, like shipping is great fun but I love wonderful soft friends, also I have complicated feelings about the institution of marriage and--"  
> my brain: "three weddings"  
> me: ????  
> my brain: "write a silly fic where everybody gets married there are three weddings in it"  
> me, writing: _"but why? XD"_
> 
> (the why is because qpr :D)
> 
> Anyway here's some fluff thank you to Holo for yelling about it and helping me figure out Sasha's cool crime.

Grizzop and Sasha are guests at Hamid and Azu's wedding, a warm and joyous affair in pink and purple. They stick together to avoid entirely too many family members starting small talk, and sneak food and champagne from the massive buffet. Eventually they find themselves in a hidden corner, laughing at people on the dance floor and eating until their stomachs ache.

It's well into the night and Grizzop is hazily starting to think Azu might never put Hamid down again when he and Sasha finally say their goodbyes and slip off together into the dark.

"Happy for 'em," Sasha says.

Grizzop hiccups. "Happy for us. That looked _exhausting._ "

* * *

They help organize when Zolf and Cel and Wilde do a commitment ceremony in a little pavilion by the sea. Cel's side of the wedding party consists of Jasper and a whole crowd of kobolds. Grizzop is there when Wilde asks Sasha to be his best man and Sasha has to stumble over explaining that Zolf had asked her the same thing the previous afternoon. 

Being a good friend, Grizzop kicks Wilde in the shins and says he'll do it. Keep things from getting too complicated. Oscar raises an eyebrow and agrees, probably because with him and Cel involved, it's impossible for things _not_ to be complicated, and also because Sasha seems relieved to have some backup.

Grizzop can't prevent the outrageous suit Oscar chooses, but he's pleased with the soft look on Oscar's face when Zolf's eyes get misty and Cel makes sure that sparks literally fly. 

* * *

"Have you ever wanted to get married?" Grizzop asks, the evening of Hamid and Azu's anniversary (which neither he nor Sasha would have remembered if Azu and Hamid hadn't been so excited).

Sasha turns away from the challenge-mode Jenga tower between them and gives him a blank look. "Uhh. No?"

"Right," Grizzop says, and moves a block to the top.

"Like it's great that Hamid an' Azu an' all of them are enjoying it, but, y'know, seems like a lot of fuss for. Whatever the point is."

"Far as I can tell," Grizzop says, counting off on his fingers. "the only good reasons to get married are: nice rings, tax benefits, rubbing it in people's faces when your spouse does something cool, and canapés." 

"Those _are_ good things," Sasha muses. She moves two blocks in one go, a clear challenge.

They play in silence until Sasha says "you ever wanted it?"

"What?"

"Bein' married"

"Oh! Like I said," says Grizzop. "Only four good things about it." He only thinks for a moment before blurting, "I'd marry you, though, if you ever felt like it."

Sasha gives him an unreadable look. Grizzop's ears twitch. The Jenga tower wobbles. 

"Huh," says Sasha. "But like, did you _want_ to? Cause I could, right, if you were thinking about it."

"No," says Grizzop. "Not particularly. I was just saying. In case _you_ did."

"Oh, right." Sasha pokes out a block with a dagger. She's focused for just long enough for Grizzop to think that's the end of it when she says, "I _do_ like canapés..."

* * *

Sasha and Grizzop get married in an awkward five minute session at the Temple of Artemis. They come back home to a table full of canapés Grizzop had ordered after Sasha had sneakily asked Hamid for a list of fancy snack advice. Grizzop gives her a knife and doesn't question where she got the rings from.

* * *

It's a week later when they're out with Azu and Hamid and they pass some paladins from the Cult of Mars having a large dinner on the patio of a nice restaurant. Grizzop turns to grumble at Sasha about them, but Sasha's gone. 

By the time he realizes what's happened, the dinner has disappeared, the Mars lot are scowling around in confusion, and Sasha is on a ledge halfway up the side of a building with the spoils.

Grizzop vibrates with excitement and elbows Azu in the leg. "Yeah!" he shouts. "That's my _wife!_ "

Sasha flashes Grizzop a thumbs-up and vaults onto the roof of another building, doing at least three flips on the way there.

She's safely out of sight by the time Hamid shrieks. "Your _what!?!?"_

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I AM YELLING FOREVER THERE IS ART THANK YOU TUMBLR USER VENOMOUSROWAN: [_https://venomousrowan.tumblr.com/post/634393352147746816/do-yourself-a-favour-and-go-read-this-fic-by_](https://venomousrowan.tumblr.com/post/634393352147746816/do-yourself-a-favour-and-go-read-this-fic-by)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought.
> 
> I can also be found (sometimes) on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores and twitter as @beardspores.
> 
> Take care everybody <3


End file.
